WatchEds
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: This is a parody of Watchmen done using the Eds. That's all I gotta say. You'll have to read it to know more.
1. Birthday

**This is my first fanfic and I am a huge fan of the Eds and I love Watchmen, so I thought this would be a great start for me. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Ed: Rorschach (Edschach)**

**Eddy: Nite Owl/ Dan Drieburg (Dark Owl/ Eddy Drieburg)**

**Edd: Dr. Manhattan /Jon Osterman (Dr. Double D/ Eddward Osterman)**

**Nazz: Silk Spectre/ Laurie Jupiter (Silk Spentress/ Nazz Jupiter)**

**Keven: The Comedian/ Edward Blake ( The Jokester/ Keven Blake)**

**Jimmy: Ozymandias/ Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias/ Jimmy Veidt)**

* * *

"Edschach's Book, May 17th, 2010: I'm in a room with other costumed heros. We were here for a group gathering they call a party. A birthday party for my partner, Eddy Dreiburg, aka Dark Owl. Never had a birthday party, never had a mother who cared. Should be out on the streets making sure to punish the mindless zombies that infect our town. The sludge suckers they call police don't care if people our dying, only when someone is trying to do their jobs for them is when they start to care. When the fat slobs fear that money is being taken from their greedy pockets they want to act as if they are doing what they our hired to do. Soon their sinful ways will backfire on them and they will drowned in their lies."

"Happy Birthday, Eddy" said the blue figure know as Dr. Double D.

"Yeah yeah, happy birthday," added the Jokester rudely, "now where's the booze?"

"It's in the back" anwsered Eddy as Jimmy Veidt walked over.

"How are you enjoying your party, Eddy" asked Jimmy.

"It's great, Jimmy ol' boy," Eddy anwsered with a smile. "But you didn't have to throw me a party."

Jimmy took a sip of his drink and replied, "Nonsence, you've helped this team become what it is, and you deserve a good birthday for that."

"Yeah Eddy, enjoy yourself." said the lovely Nazz Jupiter, who Eddy had loved since the day he first laid eyes on here. But sadly, Nazz was dating his friend Double D.

As Nazz and Double D go off to enjoy the party, Edschach walks up to Eddy and Jimmy. "Is this all we're here for," he mutters, "we should be potrolling the town, serving justice to those who are evil."

"Even heros should be able to have the night off on their birthdays," replied Jimmy.

"Not me," said Edschach as he turned to walk away, "oh, and happy birthday,Eddy." He hands Eddy a card with a picture of an owl on it.

"Thanks," Eddy replies as Edschach leaves the party.

"What a Phsycho," says Keven out loud to the whole party.

"Keven, would you mind shutting the fuck up," replies Eddy as he goes back to the rest of the party.

"Edschach's Book, same day: After leaving party, ran into mugger in alley. Broke arm and rammed head into car window. This town is affriad of me, I've seen it true face. Tonight I've learned that I am this town true protecter, others talk about breaks. Need only few hours rest to get energy back from long nights of punishing. When the streets are overflowing with the rotting scum mutants that will destory this town, there will be no time for breaks. Soon this town will fall into bloody Hell and all will suffer for their sins as this town burns to ashes and all will look up to me and shout save us, and I'll look down and reply... no."

* * *

**I will be making more of them soon. Please REVIEW. Thanks.**


	2. Friendship & Gravy

**Hey, this is Chapter 2 of WatchEds. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Eddy Dreiburg was returning home one night when he noticed that his front door was kicked in. "Edschach," he mumbled to himself. Upon entering his home, he heard noises coming from his kitchen. He goes to the kitchen door and looks in, there is a figure as his table.

"Hello Eddy," says the figure who is Edschach, "got hungry waiting, helped myself to some gravy, hope you don't mind."

"No, help yourself," answers Eddy as he can't believe that someone would eat gravy alone, "want me to heat it up for you?"

Edschach never makes eye contact as he replies, "Fine like this," then scoops another spoon full in his mouth.

"Why are you here?" questions Eddy

Edschach pull his mask back down, "Need your help with case," replies Edschach, "Little girl went missing, Kidnapped."

"I'm sorry, but i can't help you," answers Eddy, "I'm working on a bigger case with Jimmy."

Edschach looks at Eddy with that mask that always changes, "You haven't partened with me since that night, Eddy," he said, "I did what had to be done."

Eddy's face grew sad, "I loved her, and she loved me," Eddy replied **( Talking about Twilight Ladie from the game "Watchmen The End Is Nigh")**.

"She was using you, Eddy," said Edschach as Eddy turned away trying to hide tears.

"Get out," Eddy replies.

Edschach grabs some suger cubes while Eddy's back is turned, "So that's it," Edschach says, " you're going to give up friendship over DEAD WHORE?"

"SHUT UP, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FUCKING PYSCHO!" Eddy yells.

Edschach slowly walks to the door and closes it behind him.

"Edschach's Book, May 24th, 2010: Dreiburg is infected by the love for scum that sells itself to others, I fear other heros are infected as well. I've seen the look that is in the eyes of the Jokester when he talks about serving in the war, he looks as if he enjoyed killing hundreds of people. Jimmy Veidt, I've seen the sinful clubs he enters at night. Veidt's infected by homosexulity. To think smartest man in our group besides Dr. Double D could be infected. Nazz Jupiter, her and mother are both whore dressed like heros. Me and Double D are the only ones who aren't infected. Soon we may be the only two left to defend this town from the sludge of the rest of the outbreak from Hell."

* * *

**Please Review, I would like your opinions.**


	3. The Blue Dr Phil

**The next chapter of WatchEds.**

* * *

In the Owl Nest, under the home of Eddy Dreiburg, Dr. Double D is helping Eddy make some repairs to his owl ship.

"So how are you, Eddy?" asked Double D.

"I've been better," replies Eddy.

"You are upset about your actions toward Edschach," says Double D.

Eddy looks at the glowing blue man, "How did you know that?" Questions Eddy.

"We talk about it ten seconds from now," answers Double D.

"Oh yeah," replies Eddy, "I hate when he does that," he thought to himself. "Well, I think I was wrong for yelling at him, I think what I said really got to him." says Eddy, "I haven't heard anything from him in awhile."

The face of Dr. Double D never changes, it's always calm. "Edschach does not think the same as you or anyone else, Eddy," explains Double D.

"I know, Edd," says Eddy.

"Edschach should be okay," says Double D.

Eddy nods in agreement and they both go back to work. "Eddy, the design of your ship is amazing for someone who created it on their own."

"Thank's, my father made his fortune with his hands, and he tought me the same." said Eddy.

"Eddy, remain calm." said Double D.

Eddy looks at him like he was crazy, "Edd, what are you talking..." Eddy didn't get to finish what he was going to say because there was a loud boom that came from above them. "What the hell?" says Eddy.

There came a fainted yell, "Eddy!" said voice. Then the Basement door was kicked open and there was Edschach at the top of the steps. He was bleeding alot from his side.

"Oh my god!" yelled Eddy as Edschach came stumbling down the steps. "What happened to you, man?"

"Gun shot wounds Policeeesh." Edschach's words were slurred from the lose of blood.

"Edschach, this might hurt a bit," said Double D as he places his hands over his wounds.

"AAAAAAAUUGHHHHH!" Edschach roars as Double D Heals him.

Eddy can't believe he heard Edschach in that much pain, he's seen him get hit by a bat, set on fire and seen him stabbed many times and never heard Edschach yell from the pain.

Once Double D is finished, Edschach is laying on the floor shaking.

"Edschach, man I'm sorry I said all them things to you, man." Eddy says with tears in his eyes.

"I... for... give...y-y-y-you." Edschach studders from the pain.

"Why did the police shoot you?" Eddy questioned.

"Hurm..." Edschach mutters, and nothing more.

"Edschach's Book, June 4th, 2010: I will never forget June 3rd, 2010. It will be the day I always remember why I punish those who are evil. The day that the case I took on May 24th, 2010 was closed. The day Edward Kovacs died and Edschach was truely born. The day I vowed that munders, rapist and kidnappers will all die if they cross my path. **.']['.**

* * *

**Please Review, Thanks.**


	4. No Laughter Tonight

**Chapter Four of WatchEds.**

* * *

"Edschach's Book, June 9th, 2010: Watching over town with Jokester, partner for the night. Smells of cheap booze, reminds me of mother. Talks about there being no action tonight. As if this is game for him, trys to make me laugh, can't do it. This town could fall into chaos anytime, and he wants to make me laugh, great partner. **.']['.**

"Ok stop me if you heard this one before," says The Jokester, "a guy who works at a pepsi factory gets called to his boss's office, and when he gets there his boss says, sorry we're affraid we're going to have to let you go, you tested positive for coke, Ahahaha!" laughs the Jokester.

"Hurm, jokes not funny," replies Edschach.

"Ah, what do you," says The Jokester.

Just then, they both heard a scream. "That's us!" yells The Jokester as they both follow the screams, until they find a rapist holding down a woman.

"Freaze!" yells the Jokester.

Edschach runs over and tackles the man. Edschach then beat the man haft to death, then breaks his neck.

"Edschach, what was that, you weren't suppost to kill him!" yells the Jokester in shock, "You'll get us all arrested for this."

"Man got of easy, could have made him suffer." Edschach says.

As the woman ran away, The Jokester still was shocked. "What came over you?" he asked.

"Here," Edschach pulled a book out of his coat and handed it to Jokester, "find page date June 3rd, 2010 and read.

The looked at him with a confused look, then started flipping pages. Then he found the page and read to himself. "Oh my god." he said when he was finished.

**(What The Jokester read)**

"Edschach's Book, June 3rd, 2010: I've been looking for little girl for more than a week with no luck, until today after breaking man's arm for information. Gave me adress kidnappers location. Arrived at the adress at 5:00 p.m. kidnapper appeared to not be home, looked over backyard fience and saw three dogs fighting over bones. decided to go through front." **.']['.**

"Edschach's Book, same day: Inspected house, no sign of the girl. Kidnapper may have moved her from location, or got bad tip. **.']['.**

"Edschach's Book, June 3rd, 2010: The day I'll never forget. The girl was dead, cut up and fed to kidnapper's dogs. Filled with rage I grabbed an axe from a corner, killed all dogs and waited for kidnapper to return. Kidnapper stumbled in drunk, threw dogs at him through the window. Handcuffed man to rail, and when the man started begging for mercy, set the house on fire. Edward Kovacs died that night, from then on there was only Edschach ." **.']['.**

"Man, I'm sorry," said The Jokester as he handed the book back to Edschach. Edschach turned and walked away, The Jokester took a few minutes then followed him. They didn't talk the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please Review, Thanks.**


	5. The Way To Edschach's Heart

**WatchEds Chapter Five.**

* * *

"Edschach's Book, June 25, 2010: Few weeks ago, Obama passed new law to ban masks. Dark Owl, Silk Spectress and Ozymandias all turn their backs on what it means to be hero. The Jokester and Dr. Double D are excused from law sence both work for government. Strange though, Jimmy Veidt retired before law was passed. He now makes money off Ozymandias products like action figures. Make me sick. I refuse to be retired, walk streets as wanted man. This town is running wild with only one defender. Thugs know I am alone, planned to trap me and kill me. All 20 dead now. The streets are now overflowwing with the shit of infected aliens that wonder this town. Soon we will all smuther under the waste." **.']['.**

Edschach sneaks around town to watch over it. He then hears a woman's scream coming from a nearby alley. He comes upon a group of Knots surrounding a woman. "Hurm," Edschach said to get their attentions. "Giving one chance to get away from woman, or all will die." warned Edschach. Some Knots started backing away.

"You dumbasses," says the leader, "It's only one guy, and there's six of us. I think it's time that someone got rid of this little shit." They all started to surround him.

"No more warnings." Edschach said.

One of the Knots tried taking him from behind, but Edschach flings him to the ground and stomps on his neck. Breaking it before others join in. He nocks most of them down as one carrying a pipe trys to hit him in the head. Edschach ducks and breaks the Knot's arm and bashes his head in with the pipe. Then one of the men pulls out a knife and runs towards him. Edschach grabs the man's armed arm and forces it near his head, then trips him causing him to land on the knife, killing him. One Knot runs away while Edschach is working on another. Edschach then breaks another man's neck, then pulls out a small length of rope from his pocket. He uses it to strangle the lead Knot to death.

When Edschach is done, he looks at the woman. She was attactive, most likely the reason the Knots tried to attack her. He then turns and walks away.

"Hey, wait!" yells the woman, "I never thanked you!"

Edschach replies, "No thanks, doing job."

"Well, is there anything I can do to repay you?" asked the woman, "I could give you some money."

"No." answers Edschach.

"Well, are you hungry?" she asks.

Edschach stops in his tracks and turned around. The woman smiled.

"Well, this is it." the woman says as they arrive to her home.

"Nice place," says Edschach, "when do we eat?"

"Don't worry, I'll make something when we get in." replies the woman.

Later that night, Edschach sat at the woman's table eating what she had made for him, which was left over meatloaf. "How rude of me," said the woman, "I never told you my name, It's May Kanker."

Edschach looked at her and said, "Make good meatloaf, May." taking another bite.

"Thanks, family secert." May replied.

May talked to Edschach for a few hours, then Edschach thanked her and left. But before he did, May told him to come back anytime he was hungry.

"Edschach"s Book, same day: think I found new friend. **.']['.**

**Please Review, Thanks.**


	6. Drunken Eddy

**Next chapter of WatchEds**

* * *

**"Edschach's Book, June 30th, 2010: I watch over May Kanker while she is out on town, dangerous at night. She calls me friend, but if she could see my true face she would reject me, like others have in life. The face I wear is part of me, without it I am not Edschach, I am freak." .']['.**

May was walking down the street to her night job as a bartender. Edschach is hiden on the roof top watching, he notices a man who looked like he was hiding his face walking towards her. The man swips May's purse and takes off running, "Hey, that's my purse!" May screams.

"Hurm!" Edschach roars as he leaps down from the building and follows the man. But to his surprise the man had been stopped, by who else but Eddy Dreiburg. Edschach hid as Eddy left the man out cold as he went to return the purse. Edschach walked over to the man, "Wake up" he said.

The man awoke, "Oh, god no!" the man said pissing himself.

"Oh, god yes!" Edschach replies, the blot of his mask morphs into a shape that looks like a evil smile. Edschach breaks the man's arm and returns back to check on May.

"Oh, thank you." May says to Eddy as he hands her the purse.

Eddy smiles, "No problem." Eddy replies.

Edschach hides as he spys on them, as he sees May gives him a kiss on the cheek. Edschach's blot seemed to morph into a angry face. "Eddy." he mumbles to himself, "Hurm." Edschach follows the two as Eddy walks May to the bar that she works. To his surprise Eddy joins her in the bar. Edschach sits and waits for Eddy to leave the bar, a few hours later Eddy finally leaves the bar, he was stumbling drunk. Edschach decided to watch Eddy as he walks home. "Eddy." Edschach says.

Eddy turns around, "Edschach, hey... buddy how... are you?" Eddy replies drunkly.

"First time seen you drunk." Edschach comments.

"Hey that's cool man, I'm fucked up too." Eddy says almost falling over.

"Let me help you home." Edschach replies. A few minutes later, Edschach leaves Eddy at his home. He then heads back to watch over the bar.

"Edschach" Book, same day: Ran into Eddy Dreiburg, he spend most of his nights drowning his sarrows in beer. Tries to be hero in different ways. Not the same. Shouldn't have quit. Sad to see great hero fall into moldy sudge of the garbage that fills this town. Followed May home after work. Protecting her from the muggers and another lower life forms. Never cared for a woman this much. She's different. **.']['.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Sell Outs

**Chapter seven of WatchEds.**

* * *

"Good eveniing, everyone," Jimmy Veidt said to the former heros, "I've gathered you all here for important news."

"What, that your balls finally drop." Keven Blake jokes with him.

Jimmy give him a dirty look, "No, the rreason your here is to see the new toy line for Ozymandias... and friend." he states. just then a large display case appeared on the wall. There were action in it that were designed to look like the heros.

"Whoa, these are cool," Eddy Dreiburg claims, "Can we try 'em out."

"Ofcourse, I would be sad if you didn't." JImmy rplies.

All of them take the figure of themselfs. "Is my ass really this big?" asks Nazz Jupiter.

"These are very well sculped, Jimmy." informs Eddward Osterman, as he starts to take it apart with his powers to study it.

The Keven and Eddy play with their figure like little kids. "Ha, my figure comes with a little cigar and a AK- 47. Jokester laughs.

"That's nothing, my figure comes with a ton of my gadgets." Eddy brags.

"If you like that Eddy, then take a look at this." Jimmy informs as another display case appears. A little version of Eddy's Owl ship appear in the case.

Eddy ran to it and picked it up, "Oh... my... GOD!" Eddy yells in joy.

"And you all can keep these figures." Jimmy informs, "And I would like to have you all to sign a contract."

"For what?" Nazz asks.

"For us to recieve some a large fortune from the figure." Eddward states.

Jimmy grinned, "I knew you would say that," Jimmy replies, "But yes, you are right. I want to share my fortune with all of you."

"Hurm." came a groan.

"Edschach, I'm glad you showed up." Jimmy greets the wanted man. "I want you to..."

"Know why I'm here! Heard you!" Edschach growls as he picks up the figure of himself.

Jimmy picks up a contract, "Edschach, no one knows who you are." Jimmy explains, "You can retire, live a life of wealth. $50,000 a week."

"Whoa, that's alot of cash!" Eddy shouts out in surprise.

"Become sell out. Become rich. Watch town go to Hell." Edschach mumbles.

Jimmy walks over to the others, "Edschach, we can't save this town. You should just give up. All you have to do is sign your name." He replies.

"Hey, if doesn't want to do it he doesn't have to." The Jokester tells Jimmy. The Jokester was the only one who knew Edschach's real name.

Jimmy looks at him surprised, The Jokester never stood up for anyone.

"He won't sign the contract, He will walk out of here as we sign the contract." Eddward informs.

"Your right." Edschach replies as he leaves the room.

The others start to sigh the contract. On their out after the papers were signed the passed by a ugly red haired homeless man holding a sign that read "The End Is Coming.". The man gave the group a dirty look as they walked by. They thought nothing of it.

"Edschach's Book, July 6th, 2010: Former masks spat in my face today. Decided to sell out to Jimmy Veidt. They look at me as if I was retarded. They turn their backs on the town that screams bloody murder. People are raped and mudered in this town every day. The accumulated filth that flows from their mouths try to cover up the actions. They will suffer for their actions in the end. They will. **.']['.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Death Of Edschach

**The Final chapter chapter of WatchEds. Sorry that it's short.**

* * *

Edschach is looking into the face of Dr. Double D. They are in the snow. We look into the mind of Edschach.

"This is it. This is the end of Edschach. I look at the face of my soon to be killer. A friend. He makes no move. I think of the events that brought me here. The murder of Keven Blake, The Jokester. Me being set up. Jimmy Veidt destroys haft of New York. Eddy Dreiburg and Nazz Jupiter return as heros again, and lovers." Edschach shakes from the cold air. He is not dead yet. "What are you waiting for?" he asks. Tears stream down his face, "Do it." he whispers.

Dr. Double D remains motionless.

"Why is he waiting?" Edschach thinks to himself, "Can't he just get it over with? Does he enjoy this? Seeing me show a side I've never shown. Does he feel powerful this way? Being the one who chooses if someone lives or dies. In the end I pray my book reaches the people. To expose evil and lies." Anger starts to build up in Edschach from the wait. "DO IT!" he roars.

Double D extends his hand, and in a blinding blue flash, Edschach is gone.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dark Owl yells falling to his knees.

And so on, Eddy and Nazz run off to become heros again, Jimmy is exposed by Edschach's book, and Dr. Double D leaves Earth. The WatchEds were prode heros, and the only one that kept them alive was Edschach.

**THE END .']['.**

* * *

**I had alot of fun writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
